First date with Tuffnut
by tigercrab360
Summary: Fem!Hiccup Tuffcup Hiccup and Tuffnut are finally going out with each other. Will their date end up great or a disaster. What will stoic think about there futures? The Summary sucks. My first fanfic. plese don't hate me, im trying my best. T for swearing. And I'm still new to the site and i'm getting used to it complete and fixed.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction. I don't own HTTYD, but I love the movie. In this story Hiccup is a girl. Tuffcup fanfic. Don't like then don't read it. I suck at grammar. Warning: bit of swearing.

Hiccup POV:

It's been a few months since I defeated Red Death. I got used to my new leg. I was still Gobbers apprentice with weapons, but we don't use them at dragons anymore. Also, I was busy teaching people how to train their dragons. One more before I forget, now I have three bodyguards: dad, Gobber, and believe it or not, Toothless. Now let's go on the story:

I was walking though town with Astrid and Ruffnut talking about _boys_. Our dragons are at home. Sometimes I was kind of nervous around Tuffnut. "So Hiccup do you like someone?" Ruffnut asked with a wicked grin on her face. I blush cherry red. "Ooohhh it looks little Hiccup like someone", Ruffnut snickered. "Well who is it?" Astrid asked. I looked down into the ground. "I'll tell, if you guys promise to don't tell anyone, especially the boys" I said shyly. "Ok we won't tell" Astrid smiled.

"Who is it, Hiccup" a familiar voice came from behind us. We turn around, and then we saw the others: Fishlegs, Tuffnut, and Snotlout. "H-H-How much did you guys hear?" I shattered. I feel like I want to faint. "Pretty all of it" Snotlout snickered. "Well it not your fucking business guys, now LEAVE" Astrid growled out. The boys rolled their eyes and leave. I was so relieved. "Now that out of the way, so who do you like?" Astrid said calming down. "Uh…Um…Tuffnut" I shattered. "WHAT" the two girls yelled. "That's ok if you like my brother or not, just go convince him how you feel" Ruffnut said and smiled. "OK" I said. "We'll meet you at the hall" Astrid said and smiled. I waved them good-bye and go find Tuffnut.

Tuffnut POV:

After Astrid told us to leave (Thor, she's a bitch), I hid behind of the barrels. I blush the part that she like me. I also like her too. I think she's beautiful, smart, and brave. Yes, I said brave, because she train the most feared dragon, nightfury, and she defeated Red Death. But Snotlout said: she's too damn weak,well I think Hiccup is strong.I love her beautiful jade eyes, soft brownish-reddish hair, and her sweet smile. Oh man, Stoic is going to kill me if I date his daughter. Now she's on her way is see me. I step out of the barrel and walk behind Hiccup. "Hey" I said. She jumped. "You scared me" she whined. I snickered quietly. "Um Tuffnut" she's about to say something. She's looked nervous by looking at the ground. So cup her chin with my hands, put her up, put her soft lips into mine. She wasn't tall enough to reach, so I grip her waist, she put her arms around my neck to deepen the kiss. When we broke apart, she's blushing like mad. "I like you too" I whispered in her ear. "let's go to the hall" I said as I put her down. "OK" she said cheerfully. We start walking _holding_ hands.

Hiccup POV

Oh my goodness, that kiss is amazing and my first one. We were walking to the grand hall. When we got there we sat with the others. "So how did it go" Astrid asked. "It was amazing" I said like I was day dreaming. "Way to go man" Snotlout said, patting Tuffnut on the back. "wait, you guys tell them?" I cautiously asked. "Yeah, they say that Tuffnut like you too", Ruffnut said. I guess were even. For the rest of the night all of us chatting and having fun. I was thinking of having dates with my new boyfriend, but what will dad think about Tuffnut. Then out of nowhere Toothless licked my face, telling me he miss me. " Aw I miss you too" I said, smiling at him. Then the other teens dragons came in too. All of us are having some fun and talking crazy things. Then we all got out of the hall and head home with Toothless. When I got home, My dad was sitting on his chair with a serious look on is face, this can't be good. "Hiccup I..um..saw you and Tuffnut kissing" dad shuttered. Oh this is bad. "I'm proud of you, I think he's going to be a great chief in the future"dad said with pride. I faceplam. He starting laughing so I laugh along with him. "Haha well let's get to bed and it's too early to think about marriage" dad said with his last laugh. So I went to my room and sleep, thinking about Tuffnut.

Tuffnut POV:

After we had fun in the hall, I was walking home with Ruffnut. "So did you have fun with Hiccup" Ruffnut ask with that ugly grin on her face. "Hell yeah, I was thinking about having a date with her, alone" I said with a bit of excitement in my voice. "That will be hard to do" she cautiously. "Why?" I ask, raising a brow. "Because you know about Toothless" Ruffnut said. She's right, Toothless can be protective around Hiccup, I rarely see her with out _without_ her dragon. When we arrive home, we went to our room, got into bed and sleep. I really want to ask her out, but I'll wait till tomorrow.

**Again this is my first story. I'm still learning what to do in this site. I'll continue later on, I promise. I can't believe this is my first fanfiction. I'll write more stories,ok. I have to my brother computer to use the word document, because my computer won't let me.**


	2. the date

Chapter 2: the date

Tuffnut POV:

This morning Ruffnut and I was woken up by the damn sunlight. I'm not really a morning person. Ruffnut and I went downstairs to greet our parents. "Good morning you two" my mom said while she handed our breakfast. "So Tuff, I heard that you made out with the chief daughter, yesterday" my dad said with a grin on his face. "Really, well then I'm proud of you" my mom said with happiness in her voice. After eating I was on my way to the forge to meet Hiccup, where I always see her in the morning. Wait, I think I should give her some flowers. So I decided to go to the flower field. I found when I was back when I was 7; I still remember where it is. I pick some up; they were daisies, lilies, and light pink roses. I use a green ribbon to tie them together. Then I'm on my way to see hiccup.

"Where are you going with those flowers" a familiar voice caused me to stop my tracks. I turn around and I saw my sister. "Oh, I get it, you're going to see Hiccup" Ruffnut snickered. "Yeah" I sighed."What _if_ she say no, or what _if_ Toothless finds out if his rider is_ gone_. He's going to tear me into fucking shreds". OK, I start freaking out. "OK, just relax and clam down. I bet she's going to say yes", Ruffnut said with a smile. I hope she say yes too. I dated a few girls before, but none of them are amazing as Hiccup. I toke a deep breath and clam down. Then I got back on my feet ans starting heading there. Somehow I got a bit shaky. I hope This works.

Hiccup POV:

Toothless always woke me early in the morning. Thor, he's like a morning person. So I did what I always do in the morning: go downstairs to get breakfast, feed Toothless, then go to the forge and help Gobbler. I was walking by with Toothless, and then I saw Tuffnut with something bright in his hands. I just go to the forge and work on inventions and weapons.

After a few hours of hard work in the forge, Tuffnut step inside. There's something behid his back. "Hey beautiful" Tuffnut said with a smile on his face. "I brought you something". Then he bring out a beautiful bouquet. I fell like I was going to cry. He hand them to me, I accept them. "So you want to go out with me at the afternoon in the woods?"he said with a blush on his face while, his right rubbing the back oh is head. "I would love to"I said smiling at him. "OK, I'll meet you at your house" He said. Then I stand on my tip-toes to kiss his cheeks. "Thank you for the flowers, there beautiful" I said. Then he kissed my forehead, and then waves me good-bye. I wave him back. I start heading back home. When I got there, Toothless is starting to be all jumpy. Then he notice the flowers that Tuffnut gave me, he took a sniff. And then he step back, his eyes were in stilts, trying to grab the flowers by his mouth, but I pulled them away from him. "Toothless, these are from Tuffnut" I said with a hint of anger. He purred sadly at that, and give me those big puppy eyes. I tried to stay mad, but I can't. "You want to go flying" I offered. He race out of the door. I take that as a 'yes'. I put the flowers in a mug fill of water and put it in my room, on my desk. And then I race outside and flying with toothless for the rest of the morning. After flying I'm starting pack up lunch for Tuffnut and I and put them in a basket along with a blanket. I made some sandwiches. My dad came inside and see what I was doing. "Hiccup, what are you doing?" he asked with a hint of worry in his voice. "I'm packing lunch for Tuffnut and I, I won't be out long" I replied. "Oh...Um..OK have fun, be safe" Dad said while he pointing at me at the last part. _Be safe, _I get it. Then I step outside waiting for Tuffnut.

* * *

Afternoon:

Tuffnut POV:

I was on my way to pick up Hiccup. When I got there, she's already outside waiting. I smiled. "Hey are you ready?" I asked while walking up. "Totally" she said all excited. "Is it ok with your dad" I asked. She nodded in response. "What do you have there" I asked while pointing at her basket. "Oh it's lunch for the both of us" She said, looking down at the ground. She's blushes hot pink. I blush light pink. We reach into the forest. Before I almost forget, I brought a weapon, if anything is trying to hurt me or my Hicca. I decided to call her Hicca. When we reach to a clear area. She decided to set up a picnic. I always keep my guard on. When she motion me to sit down, I sat down next to her. We started eating sandwiches. Then out of nowhere, two Terrible Terrors (one is orange and the other is green) starting to fly toward us. I don't like those guys, they always bite my nose. Hicca is starting to feel bad about them, by the looks of them they look hungry. Hicca give away her Sandwich to a green one while the other one is staring at something. Hicca tap my shoulder, I look at her, she looks disappointed. So I gave away my sandwich to the orange Terror. But suddenly, the green one starting to came at my face and start _chewing_ on my nose. I starting screaming "AH FUCK". Out of nowhere a light appeared at the ground, the Terror got out of my nose and it starting to chase it. Then a moment later, two Terrors flew away. Then I heard Hicca laughing. I glared at her. She laugh like no tomorrow.

Hiccup POV:

When the Terrible Terrors came, there so cute, i felt bad for them from being hungry. So I gave them my sandwich to the green one. He eat it up so fast. I look over to Tuffnut and the other Terror are having a staring contest. So tap Tuffnut's shoulder, he look over, then gave the other orange his sandwich. Then suddenly the green over came to Tuffnut and starting chewing his nose. He scream in pain. I was trying to hold my laugh. Then I use his weapon to make a beam a light with it. When the Terror saw it, he up out of Tuffnut's face and start chasing it. Then a few moments the Terrors flew away. I start laughing like no tomorrow. Out of the corner of my eye I can see him glaring at me. Then I saw his nose, it looked all red, so I came to Tuffnut, kiss his poor nose. I smile at him. Then He kissed me. His lips are rough, but I like them. His arms warp around my waist, I wrap my arms around his neck. The kissed felt so good. We broke apart by the lack of air. Tuffnut pull me on his lap. "I promise I will protect you. I love you with all of my heart, Hicca" he whispered in my left ear. I blush cherry red. "I love you, too, Tuff" I said. Then I kissed him, I put my hand on his shoulders. I melted in his arms. When we broke apart again, "Hey do you want to see something cool?" Tuffnut asked. "Sure" I replied with excitement.

We packed up, I picked up the basket. He start dragging me to wherever he's taking me. After a few minutes, We stopped. "OK close your eyes, it's a surprise" He said with a smile on his face. I close my eyes and use one hands to cover my eyes. Tuffnut grab my other hand pulled me forward. "OK now open them" He said. I nodded, when I open them, I was so amazed. It's a very beautiful flower field. I felt breeze coming in though my hair.

Tuffnut POV:

Hicca was so surprised by the surprise I gave her. The breeze is blowing her hair smoothly. She turn around, and hugged me. "Oh my goodness, it's so beautiful. How did you find it?" she said. "I found this field when I was 7" I replied. I sat down while Hicca pick flowers and make something out of it. I layed down and stare at the clouds. The date is going better than I thought. "Hey Tuff" I heard Hicca's cute voice. I stood up, and look at what she's holding. It was a Flower crown, she hand it to me, i put the crown on the top of her head. She looks amazing. She giggled. she remove my helmet and her crown. Then she put the crown on my head(I don't mind) and put my helemt on her head. I pulled her on my lap again. She got her legs around my waist, Her hands on my shoulders while, I put my hand around her cute little body. We kiss for the last time, but this is longer then the others we did. Hicca is full of life and adventure I can fell it.

Hiccup POV:

I slowly melted into Tuffnut arms. Oh Thor I want to marry him. Wait..It's too early to think of that but I dont care. All I care is spending time with Tuffnut. After we broke apart. I switch back our headwear. "Do you want to go home" Tuffnut offered. " Um..Sure. Can we come back here, please" I respond and beg at the last part. "Sure, anything for you" he whispered in my ear. We got up and heading home. When I got home dad sitting and drinking his beverage. "How did it go?" dad ask smiling. I smile back. "It was nice dad" I said smiling. He notice the crown on my head."Did you made that" he points at it. "Yeah" I replied. He smiled. "Just like her mother" He mumbled. I miss mom, but she is always with us in our hearts. I got up in my room, put the crown on my desk along with the basket. I grab my journal and write about the date with Tuffnut. Then dad came in my room.

"So...Uh.. Hiccup any thoughts about marrying him"

"A little"

"I bet he'll be a great husband"

"Yeah I think so,too"

"Well I can see you at Hall, ok"

"OK, bye"

Tuffnut POV:

When I got home, I walk up to my room lay down and relax about what happen today with hiccup. The date was amazing (except the part that a terror chew on my nose). I love the soft lips against my rough one. then suddenly my annoying sister crushed in.

"How did the date go?"

"Amazing, well expect the part that a terror chew on my nose."

She starts laughing, so I punch her at the shoulder.

"Ow"

"Do you think I should well you know... Marry her?"

"I don't know, well do you what too?"

"Yes, but we're young to get married."

"Yeah well you guys make a great couple together". She starting to leave.

I smiled. I really want to spend the rest of my life with her. I got a little tired so I decided to sleep it off and dreaming about Hicca.

Normal POV:

And so our couple lived happily ever after. Their date was a huge success. It's just Hiccup and Tuffnut.

**THE END**

**If you guys see any errors, just let me know. Also I fixed some of the errors that I found. So let me know if you see anything wrong.**

AN: I can't believe I'm done with my first story. It took me hours to write the second chapter. I hope you guys love it. I was working on a community about Tuffcup (Tuffnut x Hiccup) It can be anything (any ratings, genre, ect). you can put a 1 story or more, as long it have have tuffnut and hiccup in it as a couple, If your interested.

PS: Do you guys think I should put Tuffnut and hiccup's marriage,and their future together in my next story or no. just write in the comments.


End file.
